Symbiosis
by guillotineghosties
Summary: Accomplice!verse; PwP; Fem!protag spends her time back in Inaba contemplating how social links fade and having sex with Adachi.


The protagonist couldn't count the number of people that had trusted her throughout the course of her life. There were too many that didn't matter.

But it wasn't her fault; she'd never asked for people to be drawn to her, for the insight to know the right thing to say at the right time as to yield whatever result she wanted.  
Being a Fool had only heightened her natural sense of intuition and emotional intelligence.  
They were easier to read now, and their intentions became clear; but her peers were still teenagers that had a lot of growing up to do. They were trickier than adults sometimes, who were more up front in what they wanted. If Dojima asked for her to wash out his coffee mug, that was what he was actually requesting of her—if a classmate had said the same thing, they might be testing some sort of loyalty that they felt entitled to. It wasn't hard to read in between the lines of their words, and sometimes it felt like deciphering a hidden language that was composed of passive aggressive hints and sarcasm that reeked of desperation.

All she had to do was give the appropriate response and follow through with it, and they were eating out of her hand.  
Such was the fate of a wild card.

Throughout the course of the previous year away from Inaba, she'd come to the harsh realization that not every bond would last forever. Most were forged only through a form of symbiosis that gave her social links a sense of companionship or help with their problems, and in returned granted her more strength in the TV world.

"I wonder what your little friends would think right now if they saw you here like this."

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the naked man that she'd spent the night with. Adachi hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace. She loosely wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed his lips; his body always seemed to radiate heat, something she took comfort in given that her small frame didn't exactly keep her insulated enough during these cool mornings.

He made a satisfied noise and took her bottom lip between his teeth, contemplatively scraping the tender flesh and smirking to himself at how she whined in response.  
"I do wonder, though…" He repeated, a hand wandering along her waist and to her hip.

When they were pressed up together so closely like this, she was reminded of just how much smaller she was compared to him. He could overpower her so easily—and had before—and yet here he was, tenderly rubbing circles around her protruding hip bone.

"It'd be kind of amusing if they knew, don't you think? It's been an entire year now since you lied to them, you know."  
He slid his hand down her thigh and pulled under her knee, motioning for her to climb on top of him.  
His half hardened cock was under her now as she straddled his body, the member pressing between her legs and prodding at her sore entrance. He hadn't exactly been gentle last night, but she was only going to be in Inaba for a week. They had to make the most out of their time together.

"Weren't you supposed to be hanging out with them today? Because they haven't learned their lesson and given up? Bet they'd be disappointed to learn that you love taking cock from the real killer. How long are you going to keep pretending?"

His voice held venom inside of it now.

She whined at his teasing, gazing away with a hint of pink forming on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He feigned a gasp of mock concern, sitting up on his elbows and leaning forward to press his forehead to hers. "You don't regret anything, do you?"

She shook her head, forcing her eyes to meet his. "N-No, I don't. I'm just…Adachi-san, I really want you right now is all."

"That's all you had to say," he whispered against her lips, claiming the bottom half between his teeth and forcing his tongue into her unresisting mouth. She closed her eyes, indulging in the taste of him that she couldn't get enough of last night as her hands clumsily fumbled under them to grab the base of his shaft and bring the head of his cock to her wetness.

Just as she'd began to lower herself onto him, feeling the tip inch into her folds, he pulled his face away from her and darted his hands to her hips. She squeaked in surprise and shot him a questioning, wide eyed expression.  
He firmly held her in place. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't you want to?"

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" He shook his head with a disappointed sigh. "You can't even let me rest before I have to go in to work and put up with your uncle ordering me around all day. You're such a rude brat. Geez, you didn't even ask."

The protagonist gave Adachi a dull, impatient look as if to ask if he were actually serious right now.  
Like he didn't want this.

"You're the one that's hard, Adachi-san…" She scoffed.

"Hey, that's your fault." He loosened his grip on her, shifting so that he was sitting more upright now, gliding himself between her lower lips as he adjusted her smaller body onto his lap. "I _guess_ I can let you ride me. If you ask nicely. Actually, no—I want you to beg for it since I'm pulling a double today."

She audibly whined, puffing her cheeks with a pout. "Fine…please?"

"Please what?" He casually glided his fingers through her hair.

"Please let me…ride you until you cum inside of me."

"You like being full of my cum?"

"Yes." She took care to not mumble now, despite her embarrassment, otherwise he'd have her yelling whatever perversions he wanted to hear.

He was pleased with that, leering at her disdainfully for a second before returning to his cheery but tired disposition. He released his hold on her with a shrug. "Alright, kid, knock yourself out. Just make it quick."

She let herself smile a little and guided his length into her, shoulders shuddering when she'd buried him balls deep into her. She was already wet, just from anticipating the raw, carnal pleasure of his dick lodged in her, stretching her clenched walls and ramming against her cervix with the vigor of an animal in heat.

Adachi let out a pleased grunt and gave her ass a light slap when she was stationary for a full ten seconds. "C'mon, move, I don't have all day." He sounded more desperate than he'd intended.

The protagonist nodded slightly and complied, positioning her hands at his shoulders to hold herself up as she lifted herself from him, unsheathing most of his now glistening cock, and then let her body descend on him again. She squeezed around him, repeating the motion with less hesitation between thrusts until she was fucking herself on him, moaning in shallow breathes.

He watched her face with a smug, pleasured grin on his face, clearly proud of himself for having a girl nearly ten years younger than him riding his cock with lust glazed across her eyes. Over the course of a year, her libido hadn't settled down.  
Just like a teenage girl.  
To be this horny all the time and go all night, then the next morning—it had to be all the hormones they consumed these days.

Never would he had imagined that this frail girl would take it like such a pro, or that she would be all over him, kissing him, burning the evidence of his ongoing murder spree and telling him it didn't matter if he'd killed those people because she couldn't disagree that the world was a place in need of some excitement.

He could feel her insides vice gripping him, like her body wanted to stay connected with his until the world stopped spinning. She was panting now, body broken into a sweat as his cock continued to bruise up the entrance to her womb by repeatedly impaling herself to the hilt.  
Wasn't that supposed to hurt girls? Why most bitched that they couldn't fit all of him?  
She loved it. The masochist.

"I'm about to cum…"

She immediately ceased her movements and encased him again, swaying her lower body back and forth as her walls pulsed against him, wetting him with her own orgasm.  
His body instinctively thrust upwards, the coiling heat in his abdomen releasing as he spilled himself into her. Her ministrations were lighter now, just enough squeeze out every drop of him until he went flaccid.

Adachi reach over and pet her head, surprisingly gentle. "Better?"

She nodded with an exasperated sigh.

He kissed her lips and nudged her from his lap. He'd have to clean these sheets later, knowing that his semen was dripping from her and pooling onto the fabric (had he really came that much? He was too proud to feel frustrated).

With a tired yawn, he stood from the bed and grabbed a towel that had been tossed so carelessly onto the floor a few days ago. "I'm going to take a shower before work. You best run along before your little playmates think that something is up."

Understanding that their fun for the day was over for now, the protagonist glanced around the room to map out exactly where all of her clothes had landed. "Will I see you again before I leave?"

"I'm sure we can work something out."

With that, the door to the bathroom shut and the sound of a creaky knob turning, followed by rushing water, drowned out any possibility for further conversation on the subject.

She fetched her bra and shirt from the corner of the room, thoughts returning to how her bonds with the Investigation Team, by now, had dulled significantly. She wondered if her power the other side of the TV would be different now if she'd tried to use a Persona other than Magatsu Izanami.

When the Investigation Team finally convinced her to explore the TV world with them a day later, urging her that they couldn't just give up on finding the killer that continued to plague Inaba and that they needed her guidance, she offered no explanation as to why the shadows wouldn't attack her.


End file.
